Green Birds and Red Hair
by Lady Himiko
Summary: Green Birds and Red Hair - How Ed reacts when she finds out that Spike is gone forever. It’s sad in a way that makes you yearn for a child’s innocence. 6 in I'VE GOT A LITTLE MELODY FOR YOU.


----------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alright, look. I'm going to say this only ONE MORE TIME!!! I DON'T OWN THE FREAKING SERIES!!!! (Ooops, that was a little insulting. I still love you, Bebop. *Snuggles her box set.*) Mr. Watanabe owns BEBOP!! OKAY???!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'm proud. I finally finished this fic. It's a one-shotter, of course. Like almost all my other fanfictions. Big surprise there. Anyway, you know how much I like doing fics that involve the end of Bebop, and this one is about how Ed reacts when she finds out that Spike is gone forever. It's sad in a way that makes you yearn for a child's innocence.  
  
Guess what? I got this email from someone (they didn't sign it and I accidentally deleted it before I could respond) and they told me that I should be called the "Queen of Cowboy Bebop One-Shotters." Cool, huh? I like it. FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!! BWHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH - *SMACK! Sere jumps on top of Himiko, who is out cold on the floor and smiles at the readers.*  
  
Sere: Sorry about that. She's been acting crazy ever since she got that email. She lets everything go to her head like that. Please read the fic anyway.  
  
Himiko: *lifts her head off the ground momentarily* Enjoy. *falls back down*  
  
Green Birds + Red Hair – cowboy bebop (I'VE GOT A LITTLE MELODY FOR YOU)  
  
----------  
  
GREEN BIRDS + RED HAIR – cowboy bebop  
  
----------  
  
'Spring has come  
  
Worms are showing their faces'  
  
The little girl jumps from the yellow couch onto the table that lies in the middle of the room.  
  
"La la la!!!" she sings loudly to a small Corgi dog that is jumping up and down beside the table.  
  
"Ein wants to dance too?" asks Ed, leaning forward to look Ein in the eye.  
  
The dog barks.  
  
"Ein and Ed will dance and sing and fly!" Ed exclaims, leaping from the table top and falling into a roll on the floor.  
  
"Ein will follow Ed!!!'  
  
Ein barks happily once and follows the young girl as she rolls out the door into the hallway of the Bebop.  
  
'Little birds are eating them. Spring has come'  
  
"Ed and Ein, Ed and Ein, Ed and Ein are a'rollin'!!!" belts out Ed, continuing her trip down the hall. As the odd pair passes the bathroom, Ed hears something that makes her stop her perpetual nonsensical actions.  
  
"Faye-faye-person?" pipes Ed, peering inside the tiny bathroom. "What's wrong?"  
  
Faye is leaning sitting on the toilet seat, her face in her hands and her long legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.  
  
She doesn't even bother to look up when Ed inquires after her.  
  
"Faaaaayeee-faaayyyeeee-PERSON!!!" shouts Ed, thinking that she hadn't heard her. "You with wrong is what?"  
  
Faye slowly lifts her face away from her hands. Her eyes...never have they been so terrifying. They are still the perfectly beautiful eyes. But...whereas Faye had once used them to laugh, to yell, to argue...they are now used to cry, to reflect, to die.  
  
"Ed," whispers Faye. "Just stop it."  
  
Ed looks curiously at Faye and wonders fleetingly what is wrong with her. "But Faye-faye..."  
  
She turns to share a glance with Ein.  
  
"Faye-faye," she begins, changing the subject. "Where is the Jet-person?"  
  
Faye doesn't respond.  
  
'Children are going to school Farm dogs are giving birth to puppies.'  
  
There is a short silence.  
  
"Okaayy...then where is the Spike-person?"  
  
Faye suddenly freezes stock still.  
  
Ed stares at Faye as she rises slowly to her feet and grips the edge of the metal door.  
  
"He's gone, Ed. HE'S GONE!!! HE'S DEAD!!!!"  
  
SLAM  
  
'Spring has come Women are looking in mirrors'  
  
Ed stands up cheerfully.  
  
"Faye-faye is having a cow! Spike-person will be back soon."  
  
Ed doesn't know what "dead" is.  
  
She continues to roll down the hall, a short, tan Corgi at her heels.  
  
"Spike-person is dead, Spike-person is dead, Spike-person...."  
  
'Egg pies are baking...'  
  
[fin]  
  
--------------  
  
The song Green Bird belongs to me not. Oh, and I really like reviews. Who doesn't? Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone thinks it was horrible of me to make Ed sing about Spike being dead, but it was sort of to emphasize that she doesn't know what "death" means. Please review. It would be ever so kind. Arigato. OH! And read the rest of my fics, please.... 


End file.
